Music School
by Love Divergent Forever
Summary: Modern day. Tris Prior is the new student at Divergent Music School where music is the most important thing. What will happen when she meets the mysterious Four? Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, sweetheart" The receptionist hands me my new schedule and some other information papers.

"Thank you" I say as I stuff the papers in my book that I'm currently reading, which is Graceling by Kristin Cashore.

"Have a nice first day here at Divergent Music High School" she says to me as she smiles warmly at me. I smile back and head towards the door. As soon as I step out of the door I hear students singing in the hallway and I smile as I hear the music. I think I will like this place.

My name is Tris Prior, or actually it's _Beatrice _Prior but this is a new place so I get a new name. Anyway, I moved here to Chicago some weeks ago becaouse of my dad's new job. He works at some kind of company, I'm not really sure what he does, so when his work moved we had to move with it. My mom is an author and her books are actually on toplists. Andrew and Natalie Prior are two well known names. My brother, Caleb, goes to another High School here in Chicago which is for the nerds, I mean, the smarter kids.

I open my book and look at my schedule and groan. Math as first period, are they serious? Plus, I have no idea where it is.

"Hi there" a voice says and breaks my thoughts. I look up to see a girl with dark brown skin and chin length hair. She's tall and really pretty.

"Hi" I say and smile at her and she returns the smile.

"You must be the new girl" she says and holds out her hand towards me. "I'm Christina"

"Tris" I say as I shake her hand.

"You maybe need some help to find your classes today so I'm from now your guide" she says and takes my schedule from me.

"Um, thank you" I say and laugh a little bit.

"We have at least first period together, I'm not sure what I have for the rest of the day" she says and points towards her head. "But we have lockers almost next to each other." She hand the paper back to me and smiles.

"That sound good" I say and put the paper back in my book again. "Could you maybe show me where my locker is?"

"Of course! I am your guide after all" She starts to walk down the corridor and I follow her.

As we walk Itake a look at the school and the students. The first thing I notice is the red lockers alonge one of the white walls. I'm a little surprised of how clean the school looks. At my old school they painted the walls gray becaouse everybody wrote things on them.

Next I glance at the students at realize that many of them are already staring at me. I look down and blush a little. I have never had this much attention towards me ever. I'm small, pale, my nose is long, my eyes are big and I wear almost no makeup. Christina interrupts my thoughts.

"Here it is" she says and gestures to the locker with number 62.

"Thanks" I say and starts to open it. Inside I find all of my book and I pick out the things I will need for math.

"Can you tell me a little more about the school?" I ask as I close the locker.

"Sure, I'll talk as we walk" As she says that she starts to walk where we first came from. "Okay, so this school is like a normal high school, the only difference is that everybody here has some kind of talent in music. Some sing and others play some kind of instrument and some do both. So everybody has at least music on period everyday. That's what makes this school a little bit different. So I guess that you like music?"

"Yeah, I love it. I don't think I would be here right now if I didn't" I say and smile a little.

Christina laughs. "You're right. So, do you sing or do you play any instrument?"

"I sing sometimes and I play guitar and the piano" I say as Christina stops in front of a door.

"That's awesome! Johanna will love you" I must look confused becaouse she laughs at me. "She's the music teacher."

"Oh" I say as I laugh a little.

"Anyway, here we are" Christina walks into the classroom and I follow her.

There isn't that many students in the classroom yet and they are talking to each other in small groups. They don't even notice me walking in.

Christina walks down and sits in the back row next to a boy with blonde hair. I, once again, follow her and I sit down next to her.

"Tris this is Will, Will this is Tris, she's new" Christina says and the boy next to her look up at me and smiles as he holds out his hand for me to shake it.

"Nice too meet you" he says as I shake his hand. Now when I'm closer I see that he has green eyes and with a crease between his eyebrows. I smile back.

"You too"

"Okay class! Open your books on page 85 and pay attention!" the teacher says as he comes into the classroom. At the same time I realise that all the students are in the classroom and some are looking at me. I sigh and open my math book.

* * *

**A/N So this is my first fanfiction ever but I hope you like it anyway!**

**I got the idea of this story because I have listened to so many songs that remiens me of either Fourtris or Divergent so I wanted to do a fanfic of it. And there will be alot singing.**

**And sorry if there are some spelling mistakes or whatever, I'm from Sweden, so...**

**Will try to update this story 2-3 times every week.**

**Thank you for reading! Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess you don´t have anyone to sit with at lunch, right?" Christina whispers to me. There are only five minutes to lunch and I´m starving. I nod and write down what the history teacher just said.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want to. You have already met Will, Lynn, Uriah and Marlene and the others are just as nice as they are"

"Sure" I say and remember all of them. They were all really nice and funny to talk to and I think that I can call them "my friends" now.

The bell rings and students run out from the classroom before I can even close my books. Christina waits for me at the door and then we walk to the lockers. When I have all my books in the locker the hallway is almost empty. Looks like everybody are at lunch.

"Hurry! They have burgers today!" Christina says and starts to run. I believe that she runs toward the cafeteria so I run after. We stand infront of a duoble door in less than a minute.

"Okay, here is the cafeteria"Christina says as she catches her breath. I start to open the door but she stops me. I look at her questioningly.

"I don´t want anybody to see me like this" I laugh at her as she straighten her hair and shirt.

"Let´s go" she says and opens the doors. As we walk in I see that the whole cafeteria is full with teenagers who are laughing, talking and some are singing. Christina drags me to the food line.

"Is it always like this?" I ask amazed. Christina laughs at my reaction.

"Yeah, it´s awesome here, right?" I nod and look around again. As I´m lost in thoughts about this amazing place called Music High School somenone pushes me from behind. Before I can fall to the ground and embarrass myself infront of the whole school Chritina catches my arm.

"Quiet it, Peter!" she says to the boy who pushed me. I look up at him and see that he has brown hair and green eyes. Not the friendly colour as Will, but an evil dark green colour.

"Oh, I´m sorry! Didn´t see you there, you´re so small!" he says and his friends laughs at his comment. My cheecks burn as I put a hamburger on my tray.

"Don´t bother him" Christina says as we make our way to the table. "He´s always like that. He only got into this school because his dad paid extra. He plays the triangle in the orchestra" I laugh at her comment and almost feel bad for him. Almost.

I don´t realize that we are standing at a table until Christina puts down her tray and I take the empty seat next to her.

"Guys, this is Tris" she says. "You have already met some of them so this is Shauna, Lynn´s sister, Zeke, Uriah´s brother, Al and Four" She points to the one that the name belongs to and they all say hi.

I realize that Zeke does look alot like Uriah. They both have dark brown eyes and bronze-brown skin and Shauna and Lynn are similar to each other as well. But instead of having shaved hair, Shauna has her hair just a little bit longer than Christina. Al has brown and shy eyes, he doesn´t look like someone to talk really much. And lastly I look at Four. He has dark brown hair that almost looks black and dark blue, deep set eyes. He has a spare over lip and a full lover lip. I must admit that he is handsome.

"How are you liking it here so far, Tris?" I think Marlene was her name asks me. She as all the other girls has dark hair but instead of being short it goes to her elbows.

"I really like it so far" I say and only think about the music and the nice paople I´ve met so far and leave Peter out of it. Nobody asks me anything else and I´m greatful for that. I listen to how Zeke and Uriah fight and laugh when they embarrass each other. I realize that Four and Al are the only onse that havn´t said anything yet. Al looks kind of shy but Four looks observant. I think he holds alot of secrets behind those blue eyes.

"So, Tris, any boyfriend back home?" Shauna asks with a smirk on her lips. I am a little bit taken back by the question and stutter out my answer.

"Uhm...N-no, I, no" The table bursts out laughing and I look down at my food and try to hide my blush.

"That´s cute" Christina laughs and soon I join in, still a little embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 2, your welcome! **

**I got 7 favorites, 6 followers, 1 review and 130 views for my first chapter! O. ! That´s awesome for me! **

**That´s really nice of you! Thank you! **

**Next chapter will be at music class so follow! ;) **

**Peace serum, Pansycakes! -Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, class! We have a new student with us today!" Mrs. Reyes, the music teacher, says. "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself? Stand up so that everyone can see you!" She smiles at me as I slowly stand up. I look around all the students that are looking at me. I blush at the attention and take a deep breath before I start.

"My name is Tris Prior" I begin. "I moved here to Chicago some weeks ago because of my dad's job. Um...I sing, play the guitar and the piano" I sit down again and look down at my lap to hide my blush.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Reyes claps her hands and laughs a light laugh. "Would you like to sing something for us?" she asks and smiles at me.

I look to my left where Christina sits and she smiles at meencouragingly. Then I look to my right side and I'm met by Four's dark blue eyes. He doesn't smile or say anything but I see something in his eyes. He thinks that I will do it and I don't want to dissapiont him for some reason.

I look back at Mrs. Reyes and nod slowly before I make my way to the front of the class.

I sit down on the chair infront of the piano and then my fingers starts to dance on the keys. I take a deep breath before I start to sing.

_I can almost see it_

_The dream I'm dreaming _

_But, there's a voice inside my head saying _

_"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking _

_Every move I'm make feel lost with no directions_

_My faith is shaiking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side _

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking _

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking _

_I may not know it _

_But these are thoese moments that _

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah _

_Just gotta keep going _

_And I, I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side _

_It's the climb_

I finish halfway through the song so that I don't need to have all the attention on me anymore.

Around me I hear claps and cheers and I slowly breath out as I make my way back to my chair.

"That was really good, Tris!" Christina says, still clapping her hands.

"Thanks" I say and smile. Someone claps my back and I realize it's Uriah and Marlene behind me.

"Nice job, Tris!" Uriah says and I smile back to him before I turn my attention back to Mrs. Reyes,

"That was really beautiful" someone on my right side says and it takes me some time to realize it's Four.

I turn to look at him and see that he is already looking at me. That's the first thing I have ever heard him say and I can now hear that he has a deep voice.

"Thank you" I say and blush because he is still looking into my eyes and because I'm still looking into his.

"Thank you, Tris, for that wonderful performance!" Mrs. Reyes says and makes me come back to the classroom. "So the following four to five weeks you will practice to a concert that the school will have. You can choose if you want to sing solo or in small groups!" As soon as she finishes the whole class erupts in talking and I just sit there a little bit confused.

Someone taps my shoulder and I see it's Four.

"I thought that you maybe, uhm, you know, work with me?" he asks and a smallblush creeps to his face. I'm a little surprised that he asked me but I smile a little at his embarrassment. It's kind of cute.

"Sure" I say and he looks into my eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Good" he says and relaxes a little bit. But the blush is still there. "So what should we sing then?" he asks me.

"I don't know..." I begin to go throgh some songs in my head and when one suddenly pops up. "Can you rap?" I ask him.

He looks a little bit confused but nods anyways.

"Good, so I thoght that we could maybe sing ´the Monster´ with Eminem?" I really love that song and to my happines he smiles and nods.

"That sounds awesome!" he says and I laugh at his cuteness._ Did I really just think that?_

The bell rings and tells us that the school day is over.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Four asks as he stands up. I nod for answer and he smiles at me.

"See you then" And with that he walks out of the classroom leaving me there thinking of a dark blue colour.

* * *

**A/N Two chapters in one day...wow...**

**The song was "the Climb" by Miley Cyrus. Listen to it, it's really good! **

**Thank you for reading and Peter and his friends will maybe be back in the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4 will be up on thursday, if not earlier;) **

**Peace serum, Pansycakes! -Bella 4**


	4. Chapter 4

I eat my breakfast relly fast so that I can make it to school some minutes earlier. The whole family is eating together today, which almost never happens.

"Take it slow, Beatrice" my mother says to me. "So, tell me, how was your first day at school?" she asks as she takes some bread slices out of the toaster. Dad was on some buisness trip yesterday, and mom followed, so when day came home last night Caleb and I were both asleep.

"It was good" I answer simply as I make my way to the counter and put the bowl in the sink. "I need to go now" I say and give both my parents a kiss on the cheek and a quick "bye" to Caleb, who is busy talking about how great his school is.

As I jump in the car I put on the radio when "I love it" by Icona Pop comes on. I start to sing along with the windows open. I'm now glad that I wear shorts today because the sun is shining on the sky.

When I park my car in the school parking lot I see that only a few cars are parked there. I turn of the car and the music dies before I walk into the school.

I walk to my locker and look at the small amount of students that are in the corridor, just talking in low voices to each other. I put my bag in the locker and grab my new book, the Unbecoming of Mara Dyer by Michelle Hodkin. Since school hasn't started yet, I don't need my school books.

I walk around the school to find a quiet place to read at when someone suddenly pushes me against the locker. I drop my book and look the person in the eyes. Green. What a surprise.

Peter grins at me and I can smell his bad morning breath.

"Good morning, Stiff" he says. Stiff? Since when? I hear laughter behind him and it's not until now that I see his friends, a boy and a girl, stand behind him.

"Stiff?" I ask, trying to get out of Peter's grip. His hands are still on my throat, not choking me, but still hurting.

"Yeah, because you stiffen everytime you see us" the girl says and I see her uneven and ugly teeth. And with that nose of hers. It doesn't look pretty. They all laugh at her comment.

"Should we beat her down, or what?" the boy asks. His hair is orange and it looks like he doesn't even know what a brush is. Peter smirks at his comment.

"Sure, but just a little bit. We have to save the rest for next time" His right hand turns into a fist and I flinch, ready for the knuckle against my cheek. But it doesn't come and I open my eyes to see Peter's friends gone and a hand on Peter's fist. I look up to see who's hand it is and I see Four standing there. Peter's smirk is gone and is replaced with a horrified look. He slowly lets go of my throat with his other hand and I touch my throat with my hands. It hurts a little bit since his grip tightened when Four came.

"Leave" Four says with a voice that I think made Peter pee his pants.

"I wasn't going to..." his voice lowers as he sees Four's expression. He runs away without even glancing at me. Four turns to me, his face suddenly worried.

"You alright?" he asks and takes my hands from my throat to look at the damage.

"I'm alright. Thank you" I say as his eyes scans my throat. He then smiles at me when he doesn't find anything that looks bad. He bends down and I'm first a little confused until I see that he is picking up my book that I totally forgot about.

"I love that book" he says as he hands it to me. "It's one of my favorites actually"

"You read?" I ask surprise. He laughs at my reaction.

"Don't look so surprised. It's not like a guy can't read" he says, still smiling at me.

"It's not that" I say with a blush. "It's just that i didn't imagine you reading"

"So you have imagined me?" he asks with a eyebrow raised and a silly grin on his face. I look down at my shoes as I blush even harder.

"I didn't mean it like that" I say with a low voice.

"I know you didn't, I'm just messing with you" he says. I then look up at him and see that he is smiling down at me. And I can't help it but smile myself.

"You want to go somewhere?" he asks

"Like where?" He seems to think about it for a while before he answers.

"There is a tree next to the football field that I go to sometimes. And no one is there before school" He looks a little nervous and I smile again.

"Sure" I say and he then smiles back before taking my hand in his, not before thinking, I see.

I can't get over the thought that his hand is in mine since I haven't heard him talk to anyone else so much and now he is even holding my hand and talking to me like I'm his childhood friend.

I then realize that we are at the field and that the sun is still warming from the blue sky.

Four drags me to a tree that I guess is the tree that he talked about earlier. He sits down next to the roots and I next to him.

"I go here when I need to think, on the evenings or the mornings" he says, breaking the silence. I don't answer, not even sure what I'm supposed to say.

"Don't listen to Peter and his friends. They are just unsure of themselves" He, once again, breaks the silence. I look at him and see that his eyes are closed. He's facing the sun and his body is relaxed.

"What do you mean" I ask, still looking at him.

"Peter bully others so that he will be noticed. Molly and Drew just follow him because they don't have any other friends" I nod, even though I know he can't see me.

"But why me?" I then ask him. He puts his hands behind his neck before answering me.

"You're small so then you won't fight against them. Or, thats what they think" he says.

"Yeah, well, I am small" He then looks at me.

"Being small doesn't have to be a bad thing" he says still looking me in the eyes.

"Well, if it means that you get beaten, then, yeah, it's kind of bad, then" I say. He doesn't answer, he just looks at me like he's thinking about something.

Suddenly the bell rings, making me jump. _Shit!_

As I stand up I see Four doing the same and we the run inside. I first grab my books from my locker and then I sprint to class. Before I open the door, Four suddenly stands next to me with a smile.

"I had fun" he says and I smile back at him with pink cheeks.

"Yeah" I say. "Me too" I then walk into class, five minutes late. The teacher only gives me a look before she writes how late I was on a piece of paper.

I make my way down to the back row and Christina gives me a look when I sit next to her. I just smile and then I look out of the window, towards the football field.

* * *

**A/N Here you have! Chapter 4!**

**So this was more like a Fourtris chapter, but who doesn't love Fourtris?**

**I watched Divergent for the first time yesterday (since Sweden decided to be the last country to show it) but it was so AWESOME! The music, the actors, the whole movie was just so AMAZING! I cried in the begining,in the end and during the zip-lining scene, I can't listen to "I Need You" without crying...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Peace serum, Pansycakes! 4 -Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I started Divergent Music High School and I already love it. _Can you even love something so fast?_

I just came home from a normal day at school and my throat hurts a little bit after all the singing with Four. I really enjoy singing with him and we are almost done with everything, 3 weeks before the concert.

I walk into my room and admire it from the door. I finished everything yesterday and it looks really good. The desk, my bed, my closet and of course, my bookshelf. I lay down on my bed and start to read my book.

"Beatrice!" my mother shouts from downstairs. I put my book down before I run down the stairs.

My mother is standing in the kitchen cooking food. For more than four, I see.

"What?" I say out of breath from the running.

"Your father's boss and his son is coming over for dinner in 2 hours so dress in something nice" She smiles at me before turning back to the counter again. With that I run upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Since I showered this morning I don't bother doing it now, I just spray on some parfume. Then I walk to my closet to pick something to wear. My closet isn't really full but it's more in it then what it was when I came here since Christina dragged me to the mall some days ago.

I finally decide on a dark blue, strapless dress that goes to my knees. I let my hair down because it's wavy and right next to perfect. For makeup I just put on some eyeliner and mascara. _All done._

I pick up my book again but I'm interrupted by a knock on my door only 10 minutes later. Caleb walks in, looking nervous and embarrassed.

"Hey, Beatrice" he says. "I have a problem and I need some advices" I motion for him to sit on the bed next to me and wait for him to talk.

"Okay, so there is this girl at school, Susan..." he says as he sits down, blushing. "She's pretty and funny but it seems like she doesn't notice me. So I thought, since you're a girl, you maybe could help me out a little bit..." He scratches the back of his neck and looks away. I smile a little at this.

"Have you talked to her?" I ask and he shakes his head. I laugh and he looks up at me confused.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, you really think that she will notice you if you don't even talk to her?" I ask and he blushes even more.

"Come back when you have talked to her and we'll see what happens" I say, patting his back. He smiles a little and then he walks out of the room. At the same time the door bell rings and I hear someone open the door as I walk out of my room.

"Marcus!" I hear my father say. "Welcome, welcome! This must be your son. I'm Andrew" he says and I guess that they just shaked hands.

"Tobias" says a voice that I know to well.

As I'm at the end of the stairs I see two pair of dark blue eyes looking at me, one of them wide. Four-or should I say Tobias- looks at me surprised.

"You must be Beatrice" Marcus says as he shakes my hand. "I've heard so many great things about you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I smile at him and he lets go of my hand. I step back and my mother touches my back.

"Beatrice, aren't you going to say hello to Tobias?" she says.

"We've already met" I say and look at Tobias, who is already looking at me. "We go to the same school" I then add since everybody looks a little bit confused.

"Oh, okay. Let's eat!" my mother says and then she smiles before walking into the kitchen. As everyone walks in I realize that it's only me and Tobias left in the hallway.

"I didn't plan on telling you my name this way, but since you already know there's nothing we can do about it" he says and I smile at him. _He was going to tell me his real name when nobody else knows it?_

"It's okay" I say and he smiles at me.

"It would be nice of you to not tell anybody about it" he then says and I get a warm feeling inside, knowing that I'm the only one that knows his real name. _Tobias._ It suits him.

"I promise" I say and he smiles at me. Then he starts to walk to the kitchen but before he steps in, he leans his face closer to mine and I can feel his lips brush against my ear.

"You look good, Tris" he whispers and he walks in. I blush and put my hands on my cheeks to cool them of a little. Then I smile at his comment before walking into the kitchen where everybody already has a seat.

I sit on the empty one, which is as far away from Tobias as it can be and I feel a little bit sad about it but I quickly stop that feeling. Caleb gives me a questioning look from across the table and I just ignore him.

I can feel someone looking at me and when I look up I'm met by Tobias eyes. He looks away as soon as he realizes that I caught him staring at me. I smile down at my plate.

"Beatrice, Caleb, why don't you two show Tobias upstairs?" my mother asks. "We adults have some business things to discuss"

"Of course" I say and we make our way upstairs. Caleb then says that he needs to study for a test.

"You sure that I can leave you two alone?" he asks giving Tobias a look.

"Yes, and if he tries to murder me I'll scream" I say and Caleb chuckles.

"Funny, Beatrice" he says and then closes the door to his room.

Tobias and I walk towards my room and when we reach it I open the door for him and he walks in, scanning my room. When he sees my bookshelf his eyes lit up and he gives me a look, asking for permission. I smile and make my way to the books, knowing that he will follow.

I stand infront of them and soon I feel him standing next to me. His eyes scans the spines and he picks one out.

"Have you read it?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, but I've been searching for it forever!" he says and I laugh at him.

"You can borrow it if you want" I say and his head snaps up and he looks me straight in the eyes.

"Really?" he asks and I laugh again as I nod. He blushes a little bit and looks down at the book. His hand caress the book cover and I wish I was that book. _What?_

We end up sitting in by bed enjoying the books and each other's company. Before I know it he and his father leaves and when I go to bed later that night I can still breath his smell from my sheets. He smells like metal and detergent. And manly.

Before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 6!**

**Thank you for all the kind reviwes! :)**

**I had to rewrite this chapter since I accidentally deleted it first...**

**I know that this chapter was a little bit cliché, but...**

**Christina and the others will be back next time because I miss them! **

**Peace serum, Pansycakes! :)-Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mrs. Reyes?" I say. Everyone has already left for lunch but I need to ask Mrs. Reyes something about the concert.

"Yes?" She looks up at me and smiles. I don't think that I've ever seen her _not _smile.

"About the concert..." I start. "Me and Four are almost done and I was thinking that maybe I could sing a solo" I don't know where the courage came from to stand infront of people singing, not having someone telling me to.

Mrs. Reyes smiles happily.

"Of course! This is so exciting! You have such an amazing voice! Do you know what to sing?" she asks and I blush a little because of the compliment.

"I was actually thinking about Skinny Love, but with Birdy's version" I say and Mrs. Reyes claps her hands.

"I love that song!" she says. "But are you sure that you have time for it? It's only..." she seems to think a little bit. "17 days left!"

I smile and nod. She then once again tells how excited she is and I make my way to lunch.

When I thought about singing by myself on the concert I knew that I wanted to sing Skinny Love. First of all, it's an amazing song, I love it. Second of all, I think that it's a good song for my feelings. I'm not sure why but for some reason I think about Tobias everytime I listen to that song.

Skinny love is when two people are in love, but they don't admit it, at the same time as you can see their love. _Do I like Tobias more than a friend?_ I don't know.

Before I know it, I'm at the double doors of the cafeteria and when I open the door I'm met by the talking and singing like on my first day here.

As I stand in the food line I let my mind drift away.

It feels like I've been at this school forever, not like I started almost 2 weeks ago. This school feels more friendly and better than my last school. There was drugs and sometimes suicides there. I shudder at that, thinking about one of my friends, Gabe, who took his life. I don't even know why.

I shake my head to get the thought out of it as I walk to the table where all of my friends are. They are laughing at something that I believe Uriah or Zeke just said.

I sit down on the empty seat, which is between Tobias and Al. I totally forgot about Al, I haven't even talked to him once. Everybody greets me before they turn to Zeke, who is talking about when he and Uriah were kids. Most of the stories are embarrasing for Uriah, who is blushing a little bit and Marlene kisses cheek.

"Where were you?" I realize that it's Tobias talking to me. I look up at him, into his eyes, forgetting for a moment where I am but I quickly look away with a blush forming on my cheeks.

"I had to talk about something with Mrs. Reyes" I say. He nods, not asking what, before he starts to chuckle a little. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You sure missed something" he says. "Peter fell and when he stood up again his face was covered with food. Everybody laughed at him and his expression was priceless" he says and I start to laugh.

"I can't belive I missed that!" I say and he laughs a little bit too.

"Hey, Tris" Christina says to me. "Me, Shauna and Marlene are going shopping tomorrow. Want to join?"

"We went to the mall last week" I say and Uriah laughs.

"Poor, Trissy" he says. "She doesn't know what she jumped in to" With that Marlene smacks the back of his head.

"You can't be serious, Tris. How often do you go shopping?" Christina's mouth hangs slightly open.

"Ehm...for clothes, maybe, one in two months. But for books I go twice every month..." I stop talking when I see everybody looking at me, the boys with pity in their eyes and the girls with wide eyes.

"What!?" Christina shouts. "We need to change that! You're definitely coming with us tomorrow!" she says and Marlene and Shauna nod in agreement. _Oh, boy..._

Soon lunch is over and I'm heading to class. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see Al. His cheeks are red and he looks everywhere but on my face.

"Hi, Al" I say and smile at him. He than looks up at me and smiles a little too.

"Hi, Tris. Uhm...I was wondering, if you maybe...you know, wanted to go out sometime?" His face is red like a tomato and scratches his neck in awkwardness. I feel bad for him when I answer his question.

"I'm sorry, Al. You seem really nice but I'm not interested..." I say and he looks at down at his shoes.

"It's fine..." he says. "I'll see you, Tris" He doesn't look up at me before he walks away. I feel really bad right now. But at the same time I smile a little. It's nice knowing that someone actually likes you.

When I sit down next to Christina in class she looks up at me before she bends towards me a little bit.

"What's going on with you and Four?" she asks me and I feel my cheeks getting red.

"Nothing, we're just friends" I say and she gives me a look.

"You sure about that? You don't see how he looks at you all the time? You don't notice how he talks to you all the time and ignores the rest of us? I'm sure you even know his real name too" I look away when she says the last thing. Her eyes windened.

"No way! He told you?" My cheeks are red as I shake my head.

"No, he and his dad came over for dinner, since my dad and his dad works together and he said his real name to my dad before he saw me, and I heard him" I say.

"But..." Christina pushes and I look down at my hands.

"But he said that it wasn't how he planed on telling me..." She squeals at this.

"He was going to tell you! He likes you! I can't belive that Four actually likes someone! I almost thought that his heart was made of stone!" she says and I laugh a little bit.

"He doesn't like me, Christina" I say. "He's just being nice to me"

"If you say so" Christina says and then she turns her attention to the teacher, smiling.

I can't stop thinking of what she said. Is it true? In that case, Skinny Love is the perfect song for me to sing...

* * *

**A/N Here you go! Chapter Tris!**

**Gabe is actually in the book, he's in the zip-lining scene ;) **

**What do you want to happen next? I have some ideas for the story in like chapter 10+...**

**And also, do you want me to rewrite a chapter in Tobias P.O.V? If so, which one? **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Peace serum, Pansycakes! :) -Bella**


	7. One shot!

**A/N Hey there! **

**I just wanted to say that I have an one shot up! It's set 70 years after Allegiant from Tobias P.O.V.**

**I don't think I will update until next week because my sister is getting married this weekend...**

**Please write what you want to happen next in this story! **

**Peace serum, Pansycakes! :) -Bella**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tris P.O.V.**

Class just ended and I'm on my way to my locker when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see Christina running towards me.

"Hey" I say while I open my locker.

"Zeke and Uriah are going to have a party on friday and we need to by you a dress" she said and I laughed at her and she gives me a funny look. "What?"

"We go to the mall every week" I say. "Plus, I bought a dress last time, remember?" I say as I close my locker. Then I glance at my clock and immediately start to run towards the library.

"Sorry! Need to go to the library!" I shout to Christina over my shoulder and before I turn around again I can see her shaiking her head slowly while smirking. I wave and the run a little bit faster.

I get to the library to meet up with Caleb, who said he was going to wait for me there.

When I get there he isn't hard to find since he's the only one in here. I sit down on the chair opposite Caleb and my bag on the chair next to me. He looks up at me with a happy expression.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him and he looks around the library to see that no one is in there and then he leans closer to me.

"I took your advice and I talked to Susan" he says. "And then I asked her if she wanted to do something this weekend, like watching a movie or whatever and she said yes!" He gets more and more excitet as he talks and I smile.

"Good for you!" I say as I pat his arm and he gives me a death glare. I laugh at him and soon I can see a smile on his lips as well.

"But couldn't this wait until we got home?" I ask and his cheeks gets a little bit red.

"Well, I wanted to tell you as soon as I could and I didn't want to wait until later because I'm planning on staying here for some hours" He gets a little bit embarrassed.

"Nerd" I say and he gives me a death glare again. I just stick my tongue out to him before grabbing my bag.

"I need to go" I say as I stand up. "See you later, Caleb"

"See you, baby sister" he says "And you have to walk home!" he shouts to me. Now it's my time to give him a death glare before I make my way out of the library.

The corridor that is usually full is now empty, everybody already left.

I put my earphones in my ears as music plays. _Classic_ by **MKTO **comes on and I start to hum with the song.

After some songs I see someone coming towards me and before I know it I someone drags me to the ground from behind. I scream as loud as I can, hoping that someone will hear me.

A hand claps over my mouth and something covers my eyes. My eatphones has fallen out from my ears and I have dropped my bag. I don't really care about them right now, I'm only thinking about coming out of this without any harm done.

"Shut it, Stiff" someone says in my ear and I immediately recognice that voice as Peter's. "If you scream one more time, I promise you that it will bw the last thing you will do.

One of his hands is over my mouth but the other one is touching my stomach and then my chest. He laughs in my ear.

"Wow, the Stiff is like a twelve year old" he says and laughs a little bit more.

"Stop it, Peter" says a voice I know so well. _Al._

"You _wanted _to do this" Peter says. "So help me get her away from here" I don't hear any respond but I feel a pair of hands on my legs as someone lift them up. I'm in the air, Peter is now holding me in the armpits.

I kick my right foot in the air, hoping to hit someone. I feel my foot collide with something and I hear a groan.

Al lets go of my feet and Peter loosens his grip a little bit. I take this little chance to get away from his grip. I take of what's over my eyes and starts to run. I only run a little bit before someone grabs me by my hair and I grith my teeth so I don't scream out loud. A fist collides with my jaw and dark dots dance infront of my eyes.

"Stupid stiff" Peter says before hitting me in the stomach. The air flows out of my lungs and I can't breath.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout and Peter immediately drops me on the ground and starts to run. He doesn't get far before the person, a boy, that shouted some seconds ago grabs him by the arm and hits him in the face. I look away, trying to catch my breath.

Soon, the hitting stops and I hear talking before someone walks, or _drags, _themselfs from here.

"Tris" the boy says as he sits down next to me on his knees. I look up and I see a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Tobias" I say and I try to sit up. It hurts like hell but it isn't impossible.

"Take it easy" he says "You took a beat" I take a deep shaky breath before I wrap my arms around him. He doesn't respond immediately but when he does it feels so good. In his arms I feel warm and safe.

He picks me up, one arm under my back and he other one under my knees, before he starts to walk. Then I black out.

* * *

I wake up in a warm and comfortable bed. I see the words _Fear God Alone _on the wall.

"You're up" I hear someone say and when I turn my head I see it's Tobias. He is standing next to the bed.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" I ask him, my voice thick. He smiles a little and shakes his head.

"No" he says. "I just came in to see if you were awake" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My head hurts more than it did before and my stomach hurts as well.

Tobias sits on the bed next to me and I can feel his eyes on me so I open my slowly. His eyes meets mine, he doesn't look at me with pity, which I'm grateful for.

"Where does it hurt the most?" he asks me.

"Head" I say and he disappears from the room, only to come back moments later with a bag with peas, a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Thank you" I say. Then I remember my bag and iPod that I dropped. I let him hear my thoughts and he points to the end of the bed, where I now can see it.

He holds the bag of peas against my head, and when I take it from him our fingers touch and my cheeks reddends.

"You want to sit up?" he asks and I nod my head, but it hurts so I stop. He helps me up slowly and I take the pain killer and the water.

"Better now?" he asks me.

"Yeah" I say but it still hurts and tears are almost spilling over my cheeks.

"You don't have to be strong around me" Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me. I let the tears come, soaking his shirt.

I cry over the pain, but I also cry over Al. It's stupid of me to spill tears for him but I just can't stop them. _How could he do that? _

The tears stops coming after a while, thanks to Tobias, who hasn't said a word. He just rubs my arm and lets me cry against him.

"It's okay" he says after a while and I know it is. Nobody will hurt me when Tobias is close, he won't let anybody. When I'm with him, I'm safe.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but long story short, I've been lazy... **

**Thank you, _melC92, _who helped me a little with this chapter. (Gave me the idéa of the attack) **

**I watched Tfios some days ago and it was SO GOOD! **

**And Insurgent filming has started! So excited! :D**

**Peace serum, pansycakes -Bella**


	9. Chapter 8

Today is the party at Zeke and Uriah's house. I'm a little nervous.

Christina is curling my hair right now. She already did my makeup and I already have my dress on. I have a smoky eye, which makes my eyes look more blue than gray. I also have much concealer and powder on the place where Peter hit me, since it's still a little bit blue. My dress is black, knee length. It has some lace details and it's absolutely gorgeous!

I'm thinking about the party. I've never really been to parties before, since I was never invited. In my old school I never was. But that didn't bother me since I didn't really like the people there and I have also heard that they do drugs and other kind of stuff like that. I don't know if that's true or not. I hope that it's better here. But, still, I don't think that Uriah or Zeke would have those kind of things on their party.

"Hello, Tris"Christina says, waiving a hand infront of my face. "You in there?" That's when I realize that I zoomed out for some minutes.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, what did you say?" My cheeks reddens a little bit.

"Do you want me to put up your bangs or not?" she asks, holding up a hairpin.

"Yeah, sure" I say and she starts working on my hair again.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks me with a smirk on her lips while meeting my gaze in the mirror. I just roll my eyes at her.

"I'm just nervous" I say. "I don't really know what to expect"

"Expect a house full of people" she says, gesturing with her hands what I assume is _big. _"Some of them are going to be drunk" She winks at me. "Expect loud music, funny games with your funny friends and a staring Four" I blush again.

"Christina" I say, knowing where she is going with this.

"Oh, come on, Tris! You know that he likes you! And _I _know that _you _like him" She steps back, admiring her work and then she looks at me trough the mirror. "Besides, you two spend more time together that me and you!"

"I don't hang out with Four after school" I point out. Well, only once. But that was after Peter's attack, when Tobias took me to his house. Nothing happened, actually, he only helped a friend who needed him. He even let me spend the night there, me sleeping on his bed and he on the floor. I liked his bed, it was comfortable and it smelled like him.

"But you wish" Christina says. "Come on, we are going to be late" She walks out of her room and I follow her. When I reach the hallway I see Christina holding a pair of black high heels.

"I thought you were going to wear purple heels" I say, since her dress is in that colour.

"No, no" she says and shakes her head. "These are for _you_" I look at her with wide eyes.

"No, no" I say, mimicking her. "I'm going to die in those shoes"

"Well, I'm not letting you wear flats, you have some damn legs to show of, Tris!" she says while placing the shoes infront of my feet. I sigh and step into them, immediately feeling like I can see the whole world. _This is going to be a long night. _

* * *

Christina and I get to the party ten minutes after that. It's just like Christina said; a house full of people, some drunk, and really loud music. I don't see any of our friends yet so I stay close to Christina. Some say hi, some stare and some are to drunk to even know where they are.

"Chrissy! Trissy!" I hear someone shout and I realize it's Uriah. He is making his way to us with a beer bottle in his hand. Clearly drunk.

"You made it!" he squeals like a five year old girl, while embraing both of us in bone crushing hug. "You two look hot" He takes a swig of his beer and Christina laughs at him, I just blush.

"You're drunk, Uri" she says. "Where are everybody else?" With 'everybody else' she means the gang, mostly Will.

"Basement" Uriah answers. "They sent me up to get some snack, but instead of snack, I found you two!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tris and I are going downstairs" Christina says. "Bring some snacks!" she shouts to Uriah, who is walking away from us. I have no idéa of where he is going. He gives us a thumbs up, letting us know that he heard. Before we go downstairs Christina drags me to a table full of drinks. She hands me a pink one and I look at it sceptical.

"What is this?" I ask. I have been drunk before, surprisingly, and it wasn't the most pleseant experience.

"Don't worry" she says. "It's just soda" She the drags me through the crowd of people until we reach some stairs that leads down to the basement, I guess.

Down there we find all of our friends, sitting on the floor talking and laughing.

"Hey, guys!" Christina shouts and everybody's eyes is turned to us. I can't help but notice Tobias smiling at me. I blush for the hundred time today. Christina takes a seat next to Will, giving him a kiss on the lips. I take a seat next to her, which is also next to Marlene. Tobias is opposite of me.

Not long after that Uriah comes down with some snacks in one hand and one hand behind his back.

"Truth or dare!" he shouts and takes his other hand from behind his back. He is holding a bottle of something and some small plastic glasses. The others cheeres while Uriah makes his way to the circle, doing a little dance.

When everyone is seated Uriah starts to pour the liquid in the small glasses. He spills most of it so Tobias takes over, handing out a glass to everybody.

Zeke explains the rules. You get asked 'truth or dare'. If you take truth you have to answer a question, if you choose dare you have to do something. If you don't want to do it you have to take a shot.

"I'll start!" Zeke says. "Dear, Tris. Truth or dare?"

I think for a while before a answer with a truth. Which earns a 'pansycake' from Uriah.

"Why were you all blue some days ago?" he asks and everybody, exept for Tobias, looks at me with curious eyes. I haven't told them about Peter and Al and I didn't except Zeke asking this question. But then I see Christina giving him a little nod and I know that she made him ask me this. I give her a glare but decide to answer the question anyway.

"It was from Peter" I start. "And, and Al" I look down at my nails, who are painted in black. Everybody is silent before Uriah breaks the silent.

"Good we didn't invite him" He laughs a little and the others nod. I'm glad that they don't really pity me.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it" I say then I look around for my victim. "Uriah, truth or dare"

"Dare! I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah shouts, Marlene rolls her eyes at him, but with a little smile on her lips.

"Okay, then" I think for a while before I laughs a little. "I dare you to put ice in your pants and wait until it melt"

Uriah looks terrified. "You mean, in the boxers?" I only nods for an answer. "But what will Marlene think of that?" Uriah says, winking at Marlene. She blushes and gives his arm a slap.

"Okay" Uriah says and stands up. "I'll do it" Zeke sprints upstairs and gets back with an ice pack. Uriah puts them in his pants. His face looks normal in the beginning, but after a while it gets red and he bites under lip, screaming. He runs around in the basement and we, who are watching him, are laughing so hard.

The game continue like this, stupid and funny dares. Embarrassing truths. By now I think that everybody is a little bit tipsy, I know I am.

"Christina, truth or d-dare" Zeke slurs.

"D!" Christina shouts. "I want the D!" She laughs at her own joke and everybody joins.

"I dare you to give Will a hickey!" Zeke says and she follows the dare. Uriah gives them cat calls and I laugh.

When the game is over everybody takes a place on the couches and on the air mattresses in the basement. Everybody besides our gang has left, so it's only us in the house. We were supposed to leave to, but our sober driver, Shauna, got drunk. So, here we are.

Somehow I end up on a couch next to Tobias. My back is pressed against his chest and his arms are wrapped around me.

"Goodnight, Tris" he whispers in my ear. He gives me a light kiss on the cheek. "You looked _really _good tonight" He says the same thing he said to me in my house that time I found out about his name. Just like that time, I blush.

"Goodnight, Tobias" I whisper back. "You looked _really_ handsome tonight" He pulls me tighter against him and we fall asleep like that. Comfortable in eachothers arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is the longest chapter so far! **

**On wednesday I'm seeing Divergent ( third time) _and _Tfios (second time) with my friend. She hasn't read the books, but she watched Tfios and she loved it! :) **

**I really like to send messages with you guys, so don't be shy! Write something to me! We can talk about some book or something else, just write to me and I promise that I will answer! :)**

**Peace serum, pansycakes! 4- Bella**


End file.
